An offshore wind turbine is generally placed on a support structure anchored to a seabed. For offshore wind turbines which are placed in relatively shallow water the support structure can comprise a foundation pile arranged in the seabed, also referred to as monopile. A lattice structure or jacket can, if desired, be applied for deeper water. Reference will be made hereinbelow to a foundation pile, although this can also be understood to mean a jacket. In order to connect the wind turbine tower to a monopile use is in the prior art made of a transition piece. The transition piece is connected on a lower side thereof to the monopile and on an upper side thereof to the wind turbine tower. The transition piece can, if desired, be provided with add-on constructions such as a work platform, a jetty and other useful applications.
A gondola or nacelle is then placed on top of the wind turbine tower, and a hub mounted on the nacelle is provided with rotor blades. The equipment required for the operation of the wind turbine is generally placed in the nacelle or in the tower. This equipment comprises inter alia electrical equipment, such as transformers, switchgear, converters and the like.
In a known method this equipment is hoisted from for instance a jack-up platform or other vessel into an already placed transition piece or foundation pile using a lifting means. This method is however time-consuming and susceptible to the equipment becoming damaged, especially when work has to be carried out in relatively severe weather.